


After the fall

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: Gladnoct Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, but its a little somber, im not even sure it makes sense, its not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: After the fall Gladio finds a small truth





	After the fall

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, very small bit of sadness, i just hope it makes sense?

They don't find out until after the fall after the lives they've known were naught but dust on the hills. They never had an inkling as to their father’s relationship, never cared to think it was more than it seemed, to see it more like theirs. 

 

They didn’t know after their fall, they didn't learn on the road or through the radio, they didn’t know in Altissia, they didn’t learn in Gralea. 

 

Noctis didn’t learn it in the Crystal, Gladio didn’t learn it  from his ten years of hunts. Ignis didn’t know, couldn’t inform them. Not even Prompto could have told them, perceptive as he was with his lenses.

 

 

No, it took ten years. 

 

Ten years, a battle, a dead Prince-  on the throne his father occupied, a throne meant to be his. In the ruins of their old home was it ever found out. When the three pulled their King from the throne and laid him to rest, after they started down the halls-- the empty rooms,their old rooms. Empty rooms that held meaning, rooms that held nothing. Rooms that still held ten year old stains and old bone. The room where the old King died, where Gladio’s father died did they ever find out.

 

Prompto’s eyes caught the small shining slivers. Glinting brilliantly in the hard won daylight filtering through the old building. He picked his way across the rubble and decay and picked up a small golden band, cleaned it off and found an inscription.

 

He made his way over to Gladio, whose eyes were already misted, the loss of his lover, friend and father still fresh, “Here you go, big guy.”

 

Gladio looked to the blonde, then the ring and furrowed his brows. He lifted the bit of metal closer to read it.

 

**_“I am His and He is Mine” “My King”_ **


End file.
